Piano à coeur ouvert
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Hisoka se promène dans les locaux du département, plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il découvre une salle non utilisée dans laquelle se trouve un magnifique piano en bois laqué de blanc. En jouant, il exprime ses sentiments si confus et bouillonnants envers chacun de ses compagnons… O.S de Noel !


**Piano à cœur ouvert**

**-24 décembre Enma-Cho…-**

Le plus jeune des Shinigamis déambulait depuis des heures dans le bâtiment sans réellement savoir où il allait ni où il se trouvait. Son regard émeraude était vide et il ne ressentait plus aucune sensation sur son corps. Son esprit brumeux tout comme son corps souffrait, comme écartelé pour que la douleur finisse par le laisser à l'image d'un pantin désarticulé dont on avait coupé les fils. Son empathie était en sommeil, il l'avait mise entre parenthèse pour éviter de souffrir davantage.

Les cauchemars de cette nuit de lune rouge survenue 4 ans auparavant le hantaient à l'approche de l'heure de la naissance du Christ. Le soleil devait être couché depuis un moment, mais l'adolescent n'y avait pas fait attention. Il finit par se retrouver devant une porte entrouverte. Sa curiosité se raviva et il poussa doucement la porte vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Celle-ci était spacieuse, seul un piano en bois laqué de blanc trônait au centre de la pièce. Le cœur du blond fit un bond alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui après être entré. La musique était l'une de ses passions secrètes. Personne ne savait qu'il jouait. Le piano était son instrument favori depuis toujours et il s'approcha de celui qu'il avait face à lui avec un certain empressement. Ses doigts le démangeaient. Il n'avait plus joué depuis sa mort.

Ses doigts fins caressèrent le bois avec révérence, malgré la froideur de celui-ci Hisoka ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. La matière lisse sous sa paume lui faisait du bien et il retrouvait progressivement les sensations qui s'étaient envolées depuis un moment. Il contourna l'instrument sans retirer sa main, caressant toujours la surface lisse boisée avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret devant les touches encore dissimulées par un couvercle. Il le souleva et posa ses doigts sur les touches noires et blanches. Il expira et ferma les yeux. Comme mués d'une volonté propre, ses doigts glissèrent sur les touches et une douce mélodie s'éleva. Les touches criaient sa douleur et son désespoir, elles exprimaient tout ce qu'il avait gardé au fond de lui depuis un temps indéterminé. Il ne s'était jamais confié, pas même à Tsuzuki, son partenaire et l'homme qui avait fini par lui dérober son cœur ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait.

La mélodie se propagea dans le département où tous furent à la fois charmés et peinés par la tristesse qu'elle transportait en son sein. La perte violente de l'innocence et l'indifférence de ceux qui vous sont chers comme des parents filtraient entre les notes. Tous les maux du pianiste en cette nuit de Noel firent monter les larmes aux yeux des plus sensibles alors que Tsuzuki se levait de son bureau pour se mettre à la recherche de son tendre partenaire. Bien qu'il ne soit pas empathe, il comprenait bien mieux son équipier que quiconque pourrait le soupçonner. Se laissant guider par la mélodie douce, il marcha rapidement vers la porte entre-ouverte. Il resta interdit par l'image dégagée par son partenaire.

Le blond laissait ses doigts courir sur les touches, ses iris vertes cachées par ses paupières closes aux cils où perlaient des larmes cristallines. Un doux sourire mélancolique flottant sur ses lèvres rosées. Un ange. Tsuzuki le voyait ainsi, ses vêtements blancs le faisaient ressembler à un ange tombé du ciel. La musique de son cœur régnait dans la pièce plongée dans le manteau de la nuit mais le demi-démon pouvait le voir comme en plein jour. L'amour de sa vie. Hisoka avait senti la présence de l'homme qui lui avait volé son cœur et il laissa son amour s'insinuer dans sa mélodie. Il le lui offrait.

Tsuzuki ressentit l'amour éprouvé par son, cadet de plein fouet et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha alors que la musique s'évaporait et que les doigts du blond ralentissaient.

- Hisoka…

Le susnommé ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans les améthystes de son équipier qui vient l'entourer de ses bras puissants le ramenant contre lui. Le blond se tourna face à lui et se blottit dans sa chaleur. Leurs cœurs e calèrent au même rythme et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau pour ne plus se lâcher. Hisoka se dégagea de l'étreinte de Tsuzuki pour quitter sa place assise avant de revenir contre lui. Le brun sourit et entoura le corps frêle contre lui avec douceur. Les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent alors que deux cœurs furent échangés, offerts à l'être aimé.

- Tiens ? Où sont Tsuzuki et Hisoka ?

Tatsumi haussa les épaules sans répondre à son scientifique d'amant. Il savait où les deux amoureux se trouvaient mais il souhait leur laisser une intimité.

Les lèvres s'étaient trouvées, effleurées et enfin scellées. Un baiser tendre et passionné le soir de Noel en cadeau. Les murmures amoureux résonnaient alors que le couvercle du piano se ferma de lui-même alors que le couple s'étreignait sous les rayons de la lune, la neige tombant toujours comme si le ciel se dévoilait totalement, baissant sa garde pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

FIN

* * *

Moi : JOYEUX NOEL TOUT LE MONDE !

Tous : Joyeux Noel, mina-san~

Moi : Bon, c'était court mais je suis fière de mon o.s ^_^

Hisoka : Pour une fois, j'ai adoré ton histoire !

Tsuzuki : Clair ! Elle nous a pas torturé pour une fois ! ouf !

Moi : *_rire d'Hiruma_* Méfie-toi... Car je recommencerai après les fêtes avec toujours plus de coca dans le nez ! KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKERKE... !

Tous : Cette fille est un démon !

Moi : On se retrouve au Nouvel An les amis ! En attendant, lâchez des reviews ! YA-HA ! _*course les persos avec une mitrailleuse...*_


End file.
